happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hold Your Wire
Hold Your Wire is a season 89 episode of HTFF. Plot At the studio, Amp is seen walking out from the door with his tools, followed by Dexter behind, who is carrying a ladder. Dexter brings his phone and checks the signal. It appears that there's no signal and thus he gives Amp a sign by shaking his head. Amp searches for a broken telephone line and finds one not too far away from their place. Amp and Dexter quickly go to that place to fix it. Dexter places the ladder and holds it while Amp climbs to fix the line. He then sees Whistle barking at him, scaring him away. Amp, who is still busy figuring out the problem, tries to call Dexter out but Dexter is no longer nearby, only Whistle who he now sees near the ladder. Facepalming, Amp decides to climb down the ladder to pick some tools by himself while trying to keep Whistle away by throwing a bone that he found somewhere else. Oscar appears at another area, jumping out from a hole and also getting his head hit by the bone at the same time. The bone bounces into a singing bird on a tree, causing it to loudly whistle in pain. Whistle hears the whistle and starts to grow savage. Oscar is very shocked and jumps back into the hole, quickly tunneling his way somewhere while Whistle follows the path he made. Oscar then hits the ladder, causing Amp, who is standing on it, to fall to the ground, also causing himself to get crushed by the ladder before he can avoid it. Amp tries to get up only to see Whistle near him before he gets attacked by the dog not much later. Amp manages to grab the ladder and hits the dog with it, while also hitting the telephone pole at the same time, causing it to be electrocuted for a while. At another area, Emmy is happily watering her reeds before the reeds are affected by the nearest broken telephone pole, immediately disintegrating Emmy when all the reeds are electrocuting her. Amp climbs the ladder while still being chased by Whistle and being attacked again. Amp holds the wire and kicks Whistle away and also the ladder, causing him to get stuck and hang himself on the line. Amp tries to call an animal control to help him out. Meanwhile, Dexter is feeling exhausted after running away from Whistle and then meets Jammie. She happily greets him and asks Dexter about a food (clams). Dexter is about to talk until Whistle lands on him, quickly biting his leg and dragging him. Jammie tries to help him but the force from both Whistle and Jammie rips Dexter in half. Pesty the animal control shows up and sees the badly injured Amp above him. Instead of helping him to get down, Pesty immediately searches for Whistle. Amp starts to worry when his blood slowly electrocutes the whole telephone pole. Pesty finds Jammie trying to pull Whistle who aggresively bites her torso. Pesty quickly grabs and pulls Whistle from her but ends up pulling all her organs. A nearby Zet witnesses the scene and instantly shoots his tazer gun into Pesty, causing him to be electrocuted and later eaten by a flying Smith. Whistle then decides to change his target into Zet. Shocked, Zet shoots his tazer gun again but it hits the telephone pole, causing all telephone poles in the area to get overcharged. Amp is surprised by this and ends up losing his grip, splattering him on the ground. Irin is then seen walking out from a door to search for some signal and sees Zet helplessly dragging himself while being attacked by Whistle. Irin grabs Whistle from his body and quickly tames him before taking him into the studio. Zet feels relieved and whistles, causing Whistle to reappear again and kill him off-screen. Moral "You can feel the power barking underneath the wires." Deaths *A bird died few seconds after being hit by the bone. *Oscar is crushed by the ladder. *Emmy is disintegrated by the electrocuted reeds. *Dexter is ripped in half. *Jammie's organs are pulled out from her torso. *Pesty is electrocuted and then eaten by Smith. *Amp is splattered on the ground. *Zet is eaten and mauled by Whistle. (off-screen) Injuries *The bird is hit by the bone. *Amp falls from the ladder and gets attacked by Whistle several times. *Dexter's leg is bitten by Whistle. *Jammie's torso is bitten by Whistle. *Zet is attacked by Whistle. Destructions *The ladder falls twice. *All telephone poles and the wires end up being electrocuted and overcharged. Trivia *The reeds that are affected by the electricity are a reference to Lightning Reed from the'' Plants vs. Zombies ''series. *This marks Zet's first kill. *Amp and Oscar are the ones who were responsible in making Whistle turn into savage mode. *The Clams appeared inside the studio. Their silhouettes also appear when Jammie tries to ask Dexter about the food. *This marks the first time Jammie appeared without Clammy. *This marks the first time Pesty appeared as an animal control officer instead of a pest exterminator. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 89 Episodes